Senza Rimpianti
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Rivisitazione dell'episodio 3x06 - "3XK" secondo il mio neurone bacato... E se Tyson se ne fosse andato dal motel dopo aver sparato a Castle?
1. Chapter 1

_Castle: "Ugh, Jerry, shooting? It's not your style."  
Jerry Tyson: "Oh, you really don't know me at all, do you?"  
Castle: "Oh, it's not complicated. You were raised by a single mother. She was blonde. Oh, she was beautiful, but she never wanted you. When you were, what? Twelve, I'm guessing? She died suddenly. Let's say, drug overdose. You go into foster care. The bad kind. You have so much hate. So much hate towards your mother for abandoning you. But you kill these women to get back at her. But you leave them looking peaceful, because as much as you hated your mother, you loved your mother. Am I getting warm?"  
Jerry Tyson: "You're drawn to death. You like to be around it, cause it thrills you. Now, where does that come from? Your own suppressed impulses? How close to death do you want to get? Huh?"_

POV Castle  
In questo momento il mio cellulare vibra, qualcuno mi sta chiamando, è mia madre. Devo riuscire a farle capire che sono in pericolo senza insospettire Tyson e c'è un unico modo possibile  
_"I love you." _  
Sì concludo la chiamata così, non le ho mai detto ad alta voce che le voglio bene, è come se avessimo pattuito che questa è la nostra parola di sicurezza. Ora spero solo che abbia capito e che avvisi Kate nel più breve tempo possibile, anche se so che per me non ne è rimasto molto a disposizione.  
L'unica persona che in questo momento potrebbe salvarmi è Ryan, ma purtroppo è ancora a terra svenuto.  
3XK ha caricato la pistola, ormai è finita…  
È vero quello che dicono, quando ti ritrovi in punto di morte ti passa davanti tutta la vita…Alexis…ora sto pensando solo a lei, non vorrei proprio lasciarla da sola ma sono sicuro che mia mamma riuscirà a prendersi cura di lei nel migliore dei modi, così come ha fatto con me. E poi ci sarà sicuramente anche Kate…ecco Kate…questo è un rimpianto che avrò, credo di essermi innamorato di lei ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo.  
Se mai sopravvivrò devo ricordarmi di farglielo sapere! Devo trovare il coraggio di esternare una volta per tutte i miei sentimenti per lei!  
Sono ancora perso nei miei pensieri, quando un colpo giunge alle mie orecchie ed un dolore fortissimo si irradia dal petto in tutto il corpo, mi sento cadere all'indietro finché non sbatto per terra.  
L'ultima cosa che percepisco è la porta della stanza che si chiude…poi il buio.

POV Ryan  
Un rumore come di un colpo di pistola e una porta che sbatte poco dopo mi fanno riprendere.  
Ho un gran mal di testa, quel maledetto mi ha proprio steso ed ora dev'essere scappato.  
Ho le mani legate dietro la schiena ma comunque riesco a voltarmi per perlustrare la stanza.  
Vedo una sedia ribaltata e su di essa sembra essere ancora seduto Castle.  
"Castle?!" lo chiamo, ma lui non mi risponde, non può essere finita così, non può averlo ucciso, non è nel suo stile e poi perché? Che domanda stupida che mi sono fatto…è stato Castle a smascherarlo quindi è logico che lo facesse fuori.  
A fatica riesco a mettermi in piedi e ad avvicinarmi al mio amico, sperando con tutto me stesso di sbagliarmi, non posso pensare di non rivedere più il nostro scrittore pazzoide al distretto.  
Appena gli sono accanto vedo la ferita, sembra grave, vorrei comprimerla ma con le mani legate così proprio non ci riesco…dannazione…  
Poi alzo lo sguardo sul suo viso, ha gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura, deve aver capito che gli resta poco tempo se non arrivano in fretta i soccorsi, ma non vuole lasciare questa terra.  
Cerca di dirmi qualcosa, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola e pochi istanti dopo chiude gli occhi.  
"Ti prego Rick resisti!" dico inginocchiandomi accanto a lui mentre sento le sirene dei colleghi che si avvicinano, per fortuna.

POV Kate  
Il fatto che Ryan e Castle non fossero tornati al distretto dopo parecchio tempo mi aveva insospettita e la chiamata di Martha ha aumentato la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa.  
In men che non si dica ho chiamato due pattuglie e ci siamo recati al motel e mentre gli altri si guardavano intorno io ho estratto la mia pistola e sono corsa su per le scale.  
Ora sono davanti alla porta della stanza dove si trovava Tyson con la speranza che ai miei amici non sia successo nulla.  
Con un calcio apro la porta e lo scenario a cui mi trovo davanti mi lascia senza parole.  
Ryan ha le mani legate dietro la schiena ed è inginocchiato davanti a Castle il quale è…oddio no, non può essere…senza pensarci corro verso di loro, insieme a Esposito.  
Sento Ryan parlare, mentre Espo gli sta slegando le mani e poco dopo qualcuno parla al telefono, probabilmente sta chiamando un'ambulanza, ma non riesco a connettere, il mio cervello è bloccato sull'immagine di Rick a terra ed una chiazza di sangue che si estende sotto di lui.  
Senza rendermene conto mi ritrovo inginocchiata al suo fianco con le mani che premono con tutta forza sul suo petto per bloccare l'emorragia.  
"Coraggio Castle, non puoi arrenderti proprio ora. Pensa a tua madre, tua figlia e a noi, pensa anche a noi, non puoi abbandonarci." continuavo a ripetere come una litania con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Pochi secondi dopo vedo che Castle apre le palpebre, sembra voglia dirmi qualcosa quindi cerco di avvicinarmi con l'orecchio alle sue labbra.  
E' un flebile sussurro ma quello che dice mi pietrifica ancora di più, lui mi ama, finalmente me l'ha detto, non posso crederci, ma subito dopo i suoi occhi si richiudono.

_Parola all'autrice_

Salveeeee!  
Eccomi con una nuova, piccola, one-shot, sperando prima o poi di continuare la mia long (me si vergogna per quanto tempo stia passando).  
Ormai sapete che il mio neurone ha qualche problema e sforna queste cose...non so neanche io come definirle...  
Spero solo vi piaccia...alla prossima con il secondo, ed ultimo, capitolo.  
Ah volevo ringraziare Fede e Reb per aver betat0 (si dice così?) la storia ed avermi aiutato, visto che io e i tempi verbali, a quanto pare, non andiamo sempre d'accordo -.-'  
Baci  
Sere


	2. Chapter 2

POV KATE  
Se in quest'istante qualcuno mi chiedesse quello che è successo nei momenti successivi non saprei rispondervi, tutto quello che è avvenuto dopo che Rick ha chiuso gli occhi, per me è solo un susseguirsi di immagini troppo veloci per potermene ricordare.  
So solo che i paramedici sono arrivati ed in pochissimo tempo hanno trasportato Rick in ospedale per essere operato.

Da allora siamo tutti qui in attesa di avere qualche notizia, non so quanto tempo sia passato, mi sembra un secolo e non resisto più.  
Martha ed Alexis sono sedute vicino a me, anch'esse in grande apprensione.  
Io mi sento terribilmente in colpa, se non fosse stato per me e se non l'avessi mandato con Ryan a quest'ora sarebbe a casa con la sua famiglia invece che dietro quelle porte a lottare per la vita.  
"Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene. Conosco mio figlio, è forte! Non vorrebbe che pensassi che ti da la colpa di quanto successo e neanche noi lo pensiamo." mi dice Martha appoggiando la sua mano sulla mia spalla.  
Ma che anche lei ora riesce a leggermi nella mente? Ora riesco a capire da chi ha preso Castle.

"Salve, immagino che voi siate qui per Richard Castle..." disce una voce all'improvviso.  
Immediatamente tutti ci alziamo in piedi e ci avviciniamo al dottore.  
"…Ha perso parecchio sangue e durante l'intervento ha avuto un arresto, ma siamo riusciti a far ripartire il cuore in breve tempo. Le prossime ore comunque sono decisive, ma siamo molto fiduciosi…"  
In parte posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo, è vivo, non si è arreso al quel proiettile e sta continuando a lottare.  
Mi volto verso Martha e Alexis, anche loro come me sono più sollevate, mi guardano e sorridono.  
Ora non dobbiamo far altro che aspettare gli sviluppi, ma come mi ha detto Martha, Rick è un uomo forte e sicuramente ce la farà, per Martha, Alexis, ma anche per me e per quello che mi ha rivelato in quella stanza del motel.  
"...Appena verrà portato in stanza verrà un'infermiera ad avvisavi, così potrete vederlo."  
"Grazie infinite dottore." riesco semplicemente a dire prima che quest'ultimo si congedi per tornare al suo lavoro.  
Tutti noi ci sediamo nuovamente su quelle seggiole in attesa di essere chiamati per andare al capezzale di Castle.

POV Martha  
Richard ce l'ha fatta, certo bisogna aspettare ancora delle ore per essere sicuri, ma ha superato l'operazione. Ora mi sento molto più leggera, come se un'enorme peso se ne fosse andato.  
Anche Alexis è più tranquilla, questa volta le ha fatto prendere proprio un grande spavento, già lei è cresciuta senza la madre, ma perdere il padre sarebbe stata una batosta troppo grande da superare.  
Mi decido a sedermi accanto a Kate, vedo benissimo che anche lei è molto preoccupata.  
Dopotutto lei è stata anche la persona che l'ha trovato in quelle condizioni, non oso immaginare cos'abbia passato, poi credo che per lei fosse stato come rivivere la morte della madre.  
Appena mi siedo le prendo una mano tra le mie, so che ha bisogno anche lei di un po' di conforto, e anche se non sono la madre per me è come mia figlia.  
"Martha…" inizia lei nello stesso momento in cui le prendo la mano "…quando l'ho trovato in un momento di lucidità…" si ferma un secondo come se volesse trovare la forza per dirmi qualcosa di veramente importante, così io le stringo con un po' più di forza la mano per infonderle coraggio "…mi ha confessato che mi ama."  
Mai confessione fu più bella per me.  
Ho sempre immaginato che tra loro due ci fosse qualcosa, e ho sempre saputo che Kate sarebbe la donna perfetta per lui, aspettavo solo che si desse una svegliata.  
"Era ora ragazza mia. L'ho sempre sospettato che lui provasse qualcosa per te, da quanto ti ha conosciuto è cambiato, non si comportava come il solito bambino capriccioso che poteva avere sempre tutto quello che voleva, non l'ho più visto uscire con una donna diversa ogni settimana, sei stata una ventata d'aria fresca e nuova per lui e gli ha fatto veramente bene. E sono convinta che anche tu hai sempre provato qualcosa per lui, ma non vi volevate mai decidere a dichiararvi." mi fermo per guardarla e poi aggiungo "Dimmi la verità Kate, tu lo ami?"  
"Sì." mi risponde lei sicura e io non posso far altro che abbracciarla.

POV Kate  
Sono veramente contenta che Martha abbia preso bene la notizia, lei per me è come una seconda mamma.  
Poco dopo viene a chiamarci il dottore per avvisarci che Rick è stato portato in stanza e che possiamo vederlo.  
Decido di aspettare ad entrare, anche se loro mi chiedono più volte di seguirle, voglio lasciare un po' di tempo per stare sole con lui.  
Dev'essere passata circa mezz'ora quando decido di entrare, apro lentamente la porta e sbircio all'interno, le due donne sono sedute ai lati del letto, Alexis ha la testa poggiata sul braccio del padre e presumo stia dormendo, poverina era sfinita, mentre lui e Martha parlottano sottovoce tra loro.  
"E' permesso?" chiedo rimanendo comunque ancora sulla porta.  
"Oh darling, certo vieni." mi dice Martha, poi però si alza e si avvicina a me "Io stavo pensando di andare a casa, Alexis è crollata."  
"Ma certo Martha andate, resto qui io con Rick."  
"Perfetto, allora sveglio mia nipote e la porto a casa. Grazie Kate!" conclude abbracciandomi.

Così appena Martha ed Alexis salutano Rick, resto sola con lui.  
"Ehi, non mordo mica eh" mi dice lui sorridendo e questo non può che farmi nascere un sorriso sulle labbra…sì sta bene!  
"Dio Rick, non sai che paura mi hai fatto prendere!" sussurro appena arrivata accanto al letto  
"Scusami" mi dice semplicemente lui prendendo una mia mano nelle sue e guardandomi con quei suoi occhi da cucciolo bastonato.  
Ora ditemi voi come posso resistere ad un uomo così? No non posso…e devo sapere se è vero quello che mi ha detto in quella stanza…  
"Rick…"  
"Oh! Mi hai chiamato per nome, non lo fai mai" dice interrompendomi  
"Fammi finire ti prego…" gli chiedo con un lieve sorriso e dopo un suo accenno d'assenso continuo "Ecco…volevo sapere…sì insomma…quello che hai detto al motel…"  
"Sì…lo penso ancora." dice bloccandomi e capendo quello che stavo per chiedergli, io istintivamente abbasso il viso e sposto lo sguardo sentendomi nuda di fronte a lui, ma Rick mi posa una mano sotto il mento e mi rialza il volto per potermi vedere negli occhi.  
"Kate io ti amo, magari all'inizio pensavo ad altro, ma man mano che ti conoscevo dentro di me è nato un sentimento molto più grande dell'amicizia, ma non sapevo mai come rivelarti questa cosa, poi ieri, dopo che mi hanno sparato, ho capito che questo era il mio unico rimpianto, e che se fossi sopravvissuto te l'avrei detto, così quando, in un momento di lucidità, ti ho visto china sopra di me ho preso la palla al balzo e te l'ho detto. Ora non voglio sapere quello che tu provi, o se provi, qualcosa per me, non mi interessa, se non ricambi possiamo rimanere comunque amici, spero, ma io dovevo dirtelo perché…."  
Ok ho sentito abbastanza, ho le lacrime agli occhi, è un uomo fantastico, ed io sono fortunata che lui abbia scelto me.  
Prendo coraggio e gli dico quelle 3 semplici paroline che anche lui mi ha detto "Ti amo Rick."


End file.
